1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode (LED).
2. Description of Related Art
Highly efficient LEDs made with GaN-based semiconductors have become widely used in different technologies, such as in display devices, large electronic bill boards, street lights, car lights, and other illumination applications. LEDs are environmentally friendly, and have a long working life and low power consumption.
A conventional LED commonly includes an N-type semiconductor layer, a P-type semiconductor layer, an active layer, an N-type electrode, and a P-type electrode. The active layer is located between the N-type semiconductor layer and the P-type semiconductor layer. The P-type electrode is located on the P-type semiconductor layer. The N-type electrode is located on the N-type semiconductor layer. Typically, the P-type electrode is transparent. In operation, a positive voltage and a negative voltage are applied respectively to the P-type semiconductor layer and the N-type semiconductor layer. Thus, holes from the P-type semiconductor layer and electrons from the N-type semiconductor layer can enter the active layer and combine with each other to emit visible light.
However, the light-extraction efficiency of LEDs is low because typical semiconductor materials have a higher refraction index than that of air. Wide-angle light emitted from the active layer may be internally reflected in LEDs, so that a large portion of the light emitted from the active layer will remain in the LEDs, thereby degrading the light-extraction efficiency.
A method for reducing internal reflection is to roughen a surface of an LED from which light is emitted to change an angle of incidence of the light. However, this only affects light having small incidence angles. Therefore, the wide-angle light still cannot be efficiently emitted by the LED.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED, which can overcome the above-described shortcomings.